Powerful Percy
by UrWorstNightmare97
Summary: Percy is so powerful as a child he was raised in atlantis, learning his powers and such, but now he's in camp half-blood  i dont own PJ


/ Note: Thaila is 14 (immortal huntress not around a lot), Percy and Annabeth are 15 going 16 and Nico is 13 turning 14 soon. /

Daddy's Little Boy

Here I sat wondering if I would ever leave Atlantis and see my cousin Thaila, Camp half-blood hill or other real half-bloods for that matter.

Ok here is what happened- I'm a son of Poseidon (sea-green eyes and raven black hair) and am apparently I'm pretty powerful, so powerful my dad had to raise me in Atlantis so Kronas didn't turn me to his side.

I hang out with Nico who is a son of Hades; he has raven black hair and piercing black eyes that look like a cloud over the ocean during a big storm.

Nico and I are going to ask our dads if we can live at camp for a little bit so we can try to be regular and have friends; to be kids.

Wish me luck.

"Dad" I asked as I walked in to find him sitting on an rainbow coral thrown that looked like it was made from heaven by the way it glittered in the dim light; like a newly shined penny under the intense noon sun.

"Yes Percy?" he asked in a deep voice that can be so serious yet so extremely funny.

"Well dad I was wondering if…..if…" I took a deep breath "If me and Nico can go to camp for a little bit" I asked in an uncertain voice.

Poseidon sighed and slightly shook his head causing his neatly trimmed hair to tousle gently in his wise eyes "Percy, son I would love to send you and Nico to family at camp but do mind that when you're mad you set off Hurricanes and when your excited you tend to set off high magnitude earthquake or even vice versa. You have to be very careful with these half-bloods. They aren't like you and Nico; they can't take on a god in a sword fight and survive. I say yes but PLEASE be CAREFUL"

By the end of the sentence I had jumped on him and was hugging him furiously.

"Dad …you are freaking AWEASOME" I nearly yell "Thank you SO much"

A little too late I realized that I had just HUGGED a God.

I cleared my throat and apologized "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that…"

In return to my rudeness Poseidon chuckled and gave me a small hand gesture that said 'it's ok; you're good'

I smiled showing my white teeth and ran off to pack.

Annabeth's POV

"I HAVE AN ANNOUCEMENT CHILDREN" yelled a very nervous Chiron; his white tail flicked right and left swiftly.

We were at the bonfire, it was about 9pmish.

The night grew very silent besides the faint chirp of the crickets as we waited for this very important announcement.

"We will be having some very….interesting people coming to camp tomorrow" he said as the camp sighed; boring.

"Who?" shouted an Apollo camper?

"I'm forbidden to tell by Zeus and Poseidon" Chiron said sternly

"You will find out tomorrow… now time to go to your cabins" he said.

We all groan and muttered shittie sayings but trudged over to our cabins.

Next Day 

I woke up shooting out of bed while grabbing jean shorts and a sea green tank top.

I shot off to the bathrooms to complete my daily routine.

I started my walk to the Big House.

As I went I heard a few gasps and 'did you see that he walked out of the shadows' and murmurs of confusion and agreement

Chiron slowly announced

"Young Half-Blood, what a pleasure" he said warmly to the emo looking kid, he had tan but pale skin and had the black emo hair; it went to the bottom of his ear and just covered his eyes, he looked almost 5'11'' and has a light muscle pattern showing through his black t-shirt and had penetrating black eyes.

They dared you to set him off.

Marie from my cabin (Athena) cleared her throat.

"Campers welcome Nico Son of Hades, Prince of the Dead" there were many gasps and many people stopped breathing when Nico laugh lightly.

He turned to Chiron and said in a semi-deep sexy voice "Wow if this is your reaction to me you're all going to die when Percy shows" He said this all quietly.

Chiron look started that he said so much, he put off the killer silent type.

"Well" he yelled "Get back to your daily things and when Percy arrives we all will talk" he finish grabbing Nico and pulled him to the big house.

**We all separate and I ran down to the beach for free time. **

I ran down to the old wood dock that over looked the ocean and started out at a dreamy beautiful sea-green ocean.

The waves lapped at the dock.

I never really understood my fascination with the color sea-green but I always wish I would fall in love with someone with exotic eyes like me and sea-green fit the part.

My train of thought was cut short by an unfamiliar voice, fairly deeper then Nico's said "hey".

I turned around and saw a boy- no _man_ with straight black hair that hung just below his eyes… WOW HIS EYES ARE AN AMAZING **SEA-GREEN**.

He looked like a popular guy at your typical school, hotly athletic, maybe somewhat smart, hot, and built.

I stared into his eyes as he stared into mine grey met green.

All the sudden he zapped out of it and really looked into my eyes absolutely noticing the color.

"Great" he muttered "my dad is goings to kill me for hanging out with an Athena kid" he sighed and thought for a second before finally saying "ya know what screw it".

He looked back at me and offered a perfectly tanned hand.

I smiled and said "hey I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena" he smiled showing perfectly straight and white teeth.

"Percy… Son of Poseidon" he said saying his dad's name a little faster than the rest.

I laughed "Well before my mom comes down here and kills us both I'll lead you to Nico" I said walking away with Percy next to me.

"Hey? You wanna scare the campers?" he questioned excitement evident in his voice.

I looked into his eyes and gave a slight nod.

He got an evil smirk

"Are you afraid of heights?" he asked me

"No" I said "why?" I asked

"You'll see Annabeth; um can you close your eyes because you're not use to traveling this way"

"Ok" I said closing my eyes as Percy took my hand.

"Ok here we go" he said as I felt the air shimmer around us as me melted and were carried away by the wind.

I stopped as he said "open" I opened my eyes and they widened as I realized we were in a spinning vortex heading straight for the big house.

Everyone that was outside looked at us shocked as hell.

Percy and I exchanged a glance then cracked up.

After like 2 or 3 minutes we both stopped breathing heavy.

"Hey Annabeth doesn't it feel like we have known each other forever" Percy stated.

I gasped "you feel it too?" I said in awe

He nodded shakily.

I looked out over camp to see Nico looking up at us as we came in to the clearing 100 yard away from the house.

Nico shook his head and made a laughing action.

Percy glared in a joking way and shot a stream of water at him.

I laughed at their little exchange.

All the sudden I felt uneasy my head spun and my mind and vision became fuzzy blurring the figures of people in front or below me of me.

They were becoming closer.

I realized that we were at the top of Percy's funnel; which was 100 feet off the ground, and I was falling.

I couldn't move as Percy yelled my name and dove after me without a second of hesitation. The funnel melted into water which hovered in the air.

I looked back over camp half-blood only to be cut off by a blurry bubble like thing pulled me inside softening the impact.

But for Percy, he hit the ground and there was a sickening SNAP as his arm broke.

Everyone watching was gaping now flinching as Percy stood up and ran over to me forgetting about his broken arm.

He stood over me has the bubble dissolved and wrapped around his broken arm like a cast.

Seconds later it fell off and the water moved back into a little tub he has around his neck.

Percy leaned down pick a dazed and in shock me into his arms bridal –style.

Then while running into the big House with me in his arms he said "hey my names Percy and I'm a son of Poseidon…if you haven't noticed." He flashed a smile which causing a bunch of "Hey" and "sups" to sounded throughout ca

Percy jumped up the white paint chipped stairs and went inside to where Chiron was.

He looked over at us.

"Well hello I'll take it your Percy" he said with wide eyes

"And why is Annabeth in your arms" he questioned some more

"She fell out of a water spout" Percy said simply

"I'm not going to ask why you were in a water funnel but please do refrain from also falling out of them in the future" Chiron said simply as he lead Percy and me into the 'nurse's office'.

I fell asleep in Percy's arms.

**Percy's POV**

I sat there till Annabeth woke up.

"Hey" she said sampling a smile so BUEATIFUL it was worthy of Aphrodite.

"Hi" I said as the awkward silence started.

"Um….sorry you fell" I said "I should have been more careful"

"Well" she said "sorry you had to jump after me and break your arm."

I shook my head slowly side to side

"Believe me I'll had worse and the water heals me straight away" I said

"Ya, can you explain that? I know your powerful and that would give you more power and you a big three child but why?" she said confused causing he brow to have a slight wrinkle.

I sighed knowing I would have to tell her tell her now "I'm a Half-Blood as you know but….. You know how your about 50/50 human and god?" she nodded I continued "well I'm about not a regular half-blood what I am is a 'legend'"

Her wrinkle in between her brow deepened. She said "that doesn't make sense there is that ONE legend saying that there is a demi-god that is almost full god and when a few days after his/her 16th birthday he/she becomes immortal and joins his/her father or mother forever as a major god."

Oh God she knows.

My face must have given it way.

"It's not a legend is it?" she said breathlessly

I nodded shifty.

"You're the guy aren't you?"

I didn't answer I just looked away a stared out the window

"I just wish I had some more time to live without responsibility" I said quietly

"Me and Nico are here because there is a war coming and there was and prophesy and in it the half blood more god than human would die at the price of his whole family survival. All 12 big gods looked for more of these mini gods or forever gods as I like to be called but I'm the only one, the other 2 representing Hades and Zeus had their powers taken from them when they had very little to give. Nico and Thaila destines to help me in this war but they can't."

"I'm not a very emotional person but I just wish I had time to do stupid stuff like get drunk or got to the mall, a normal date or even schoo-"

I was cut off my phone playing SKILLET – THE LAST NIGHT.

I answered the phone.

"Hello" I said

"Percy, get to Atlantis now" my dad said panic leaking into his voice.

"Dad what happened….please tell me?" I questioned worried

"Percy Kronas…. Kronas killed Nico and your mortal families" he said hesitating

That's when I lost it.

The ground shook as I felt the underworlds very power.

I closed my phone and gripped it so hard it had indents were my fingers were, as it dropped out of my hand it clattered on the floor.

"Please ….just stay here, they're coming and you're still hurt" I said to Annabeth.

She started to protest but I murmured "please" my voice showered with pain and panic.

Slowly she nodded and I handed her my watch after looking at the time and date….it was midnight 6 months from my death, there first attack.

I ripped the little water holder that was shaped as a Triton from my neck and threw it at Annabeth.

"If this gets bad just say 'the god of protection I worship take me to Olympus to safety' and you'll take every single half-blood with you." I said kissing her forehead and whispered "Be safe" I jumped out of the window from the 4th floor and landed in a crouch which I straightened out and really thought threw what my dad said, they were gone for forever.

I knew one thing.

Kronas is dead.

This thought went through my head at 100mph as my armor and sword appeared in on my body.

I walked to where Nico was standing and I saw ever single half-blood on the ground and it shook with a monstrous force.

Then someone whispered "the forever god"

I stopped mid-step and turned only to see an Athena son leaning up agents the door frame of some cabin just staring at me.

I continued to Nico.

He stood petrified as I walked over to him and said "He killed them"

"Them?" he questioned

"Me and your mortal family" I said that's when the ground really shook so it was a blurry mess.

Then all the half bloods were gone as Annabeth used my gift to her.

**Annabeth's POV**

The ground pick up pace on its shaking as I said "god of protection please take us to Olympus" and we were gone.

We all landed with a bang in the throne room.

I stood up "They're going to get revenge" I said directing it at Poseidon.

We waited hours till the ground shook violently.

Suddenly in came well they came in with the shadow traveled in but in came Nico with his night black bladed sword at a young guy's neck.

I continued to travel up till I realized Percy had him in a head-lock.

The air shimmered as Zeus yelled "Perseus Jackson! Why in Hades do you have Kronas the TITAN in a headlock" I giggled slightly.

Percy visible tightened his grip causing the Titan to groan slightly.

Nico shrugged and Percy answered in tune with Nico "He pissed us off"

Then Percy added whispering icily into Kronas ear "So who do you worship…..bitch?"

"The immortal gods and their children….the Olympians" he struggled to say it all.

Percy nodded at Nico and suddenly released his choke hold on the young boys' throat.

Nico swung his sword it connected with the boy's throat.

He burst into a golden rainbow of ash.

Percy and Nico clashed sward causing ever single person in the room to jump to the sound of the grinding metal that caused sparks to shimmer in the air like fireworks on the 4th of July.

Then they smacked high-fives saying "revenge is a bitch"

Apollo muttered in agreement "Revenge is a Bitch"

Ares jumped up and screamed "that was AWESOME" his voice echoed off the walls.

Poseidon whispered proudness and awe sounding his soft voice "MY son just put a Titan in a headlock….talk about up to date battle strategies."

Athena looked at Poseidon and glared while scoffing.

The other gods just shook their heads helplessly.

Chiron cleared his throat and said "Well…we better be heading back now"

The Gods nodded and flicked there wrist, we all appeared in the pavilion.

We all sat down and started eating silently, making Percy's and Nico's whispered conversation seem like they were screaming.

"He isn't gone you know" Nico said the annoyance in his voice made him sound mad.

Percy sighed unhappily "Ya, I know. We basically pissed him off some more and now he is hunting for a new powerful body."

Suddenly both boys froze and Nico's eyes widened as Percy whimpered and flinched a few times.

Just as fast they both snapped in to it they snapped out of it.

"Percy cut the crap, I know he wants you because of you being the kid of the prophecy, and we ALL know that he will do anything to get you to his side, capturing your loved ones, threatening people. Percy, think of your fatal fla- "

Percy cut him off with a cuttingly icily voice that made almost everyone flinch "Don't even finish that sentence Nico. I know my fatal flaw and if I die because of it that's _my_ problem. I'm not scared of death Nico; you of all people would know this. A half-blood's life _is _death it's self."

"You wrong Percy. _We_ are death. Me and You" Nico said calmly

Percy laughed bitterly causing ever glass of liquid in the room to freeze solid and shatter into a billion pieces.

"Well then Kronas gets to look death in the face after all" Percy said in a slightly less harsh voice.

We all watch as Percy slowly faded and turned into a cool summer breeze.

He drifted to the swords area where we suddenly hear a clash of metal and a mutter curse.

Everyone exchanged glances.

I looked at Nico who was now standing.

His face mirror eternal pain.

He cleared his throat and said "Me and Percy have a special link where we can send each other thoughts unlike an empathy link which has its flaws like if one of the links dies to does the other. Ours is a gift from Apollo and Poseidon. Percy was harsh like that because of the gifts main purpose, we can see each other's deaths, but since we can read each other's minds we see and feel the death. It's extremely painful for person who will die. I had a vision- Of Percy's death" he said panic leaking into his voice making it seem so small." I had a vision of my best friend's DEATH" he repeated in a loud voice.

We all gasped and Percy reappeared his face held no emotion what so ever.

He walked over to Nico and grasped his upper arm in a reassuring way.

"I'm so sorry Nico, I'm going to break my promise" he said and added "Ares said he will see us in the morning for headlock decapitation teaching and then _he_ will practice with _us_, now go to the cabin Nico you need sleep." Percy said so softly that if the whole room wasn't dead silent we wouldn't have heard.

I smiled at his natural instinct, he was like a natural born father at 15 almost 16.

Nico nodded his head that was now facing down in his folded arms that were on the table.

Percy murmured "still hard to believe you're 14, man, you still act 12 like that time that Wilson put a curse on you"

They both laughed lightly at this as Percy snapped and Nico disappeared.

Percy stood and made eye contact with me.

His eyes said 'follow me please'.

He looked around and said a mild "goodnight" and with that walked out and down to the beach.

I sighed I walked out with him.

I ran down to the beach only to find Percy laying in the sand inches away from the water.

He looked over at me, his sea-green eyes locked with me causing me to drown in them (no pun) like a small animal in quicksand.

I sat down next to him leaning my body into his side.

It was soft and slightly mushy but still had an EXTREMELY obvious muscle sculpted side.

"Are you scared?" he asked quietly but still serious

"No matter what I'm doing Percy I'm always scared" I said admitting what I never have before.

"Are you scared to be here with me or even get close to me? I'm dangerous Annabeth, if it's not my power it's the things after my powers that could threaten the WHOLE Olympian civilization." He said little emotion rang from his voice.

"It doesn't matter Percy" I said seriously

He turned to me, his eyes betrayed him; pain, happiness, and other things played in them.

His eyes made me so happy; they swirled in a motion similar to the ocean.

It was clear to me now that Percy was always a rebel, he did what he wanted when he needed it done, he was wild and untamed, he was the things monsters fear.

He started to lean in closer to me his eyes still on mine.

I followed him until we were an inch apart, his minty breath washed over my face making my mind fuzzy.

I wanted him to kiss me.

I leaned in to finish off the space, I lips met and sent a shock down my spine.

Our lips moved in sync for a few more seconds before Percy tilted his head and went a 3or4 seconds longer and finally pulled apart from me.

He stared me in the eyes, searching for something.

"Did you feel that?" he asked a little out of breath still

"Ya I felt it" I said after a few seconds.

We lay there looking over the ocean for what seemed like 5 minutes

We both sat up when we heard a running, not centaur running or half-blood, but I weird running.

I turned around to come face to face with a charging Minotaur.

I have 3 major problems right here.

#1 is that I didn't have a weapon

#2 I was in major unmovable shock

#3 the Minotaur was charging ME- WEAPONLESS ME

His horn curved off the top of his bull like head like a corkscrew.

He was 15 feet away from me when something hit me from the side sending me out of the charging bulls' way.

I looked up to see Percy fly back first into a tree making it snap as Percy's god-like skin mad contact with it.

He got up only to wince and almost fall at the horn sticking out of his side.

He looked at me his black hair astray.

I saw Riptide but I knew it was a god sword and I could never use it.

I looked back over at him and saw him looking at the same thing.

He got a smirk as some of camp came runny down the hill to see and Minotaur finally getting up from the ground were Percy knock him over at.

Suddenly Percy whistled and I looked over.

Percy had the horn that was previously in his side now in his hand.

One hand was over his cut which had an orangish blood coming out- a mix or mortal blood and god's blood.

"This is your moment Annabeth; show him why our side always wins"

He said weakly as he through the horn at me which I caught and prepared to run at the Minotaur with.

"HEY OVER HERE STUPID, YOUR FAT ASS CANT KILL ME" Percy yelled at the Minotaur try to get him to charge himself.

The Minotaur roared and charged a weak Percy.

Percy jumped up into the tree and hopped onto the next one till he was closer to me then dropped down.

"Go for his side right above his front right leg" he yelled over to me.

"I need to get to the water now so play nice Annabeth" he said as he inched away from me causing the wound to bleed even more.

I grabbed the horn, and quickly side stepped as the bull charged by.

He skidded to a stop and realizing that I had changed directions.

I dove to the left side and grabbed the horn using his momentum to get me on his back.

I swung to the right and stabbed right above his shoulder blade-the heart.

He went stiff and fell the ground and I hopped off. I ran to Percy who was now healing in the water. I grabbed his arm to make sure he was ok.

He was ridged and stiff.

"Annabeth get out of the water now"

I stepped out and saw a man like person with glowing green eyes stand in the distance.

Percy turned to the half-blood and Chiron.

"Pray to your parent and that's all I can do for you guys, oh and I'd like to introduce Oceana the titan."

A 100FT wave came hurdling to shore.

Percy out his hands up in front of him and MADE A PUSHING MOTION.

The wave shot at Oceana with twice the speed.

It crashed into him causing him to stumble back a little.

They repeated this as I hid behind Percy.

Suddenly we were on Olympus.

So was the titan.

Percy clenched his fist the ground shook throwing the titan off balance.

"Oh…this is gunna hurt" Percy murmured as he ran at the titan, smashing into him.

They shot towards the edge.

Percy tightened his tan hand into a more prominent fist the ground around them shook more as the titan struggled in his opponent's death grip.

They fell off the edge of Olympus.

Suddenly a perfectly tan hand shot up over the edge pulling a tired Percy.

Percy stood and limped over to the fountain.

From there we could see the extent of his injuries.

His leg's thigh was ripped up the flesh was shred and was down to the bone, his arm was at 3 different odd angles and was a little mangled.

Again orange blood spewed from his leg as he collapsed in the fountain tinting it with orange.

After a few seconds he lifted his head a groaned he looked over at me and Nico.

Horror must have painted our faces because Percy let out a small laugh which was cut off with a severe wince.

His face twisted in pain me hunched over clutching his stomach.

Minutes later he had straightened out his hunched position and was taking off his shirt.

What was on his stomach mad my head spin.

6 long gashes ran from a few inches below his heart to mid stomach.

The outer part was a tint deadly green which only ment one thing-poison.

As I thought this the dead silent room erupted in murmurs and talks of what we should do as Percy backed towards the water again.

Poseidon stood up and ran to Percy who was swaying as he stepped into the water.

Apollo stood up and also ran to Percy as he collapse into the infected water of the fountain.

**Percy's POV**

There was a sickening pain that racked throughout my body.

My vision blurred as I stepped back into the fountain.

The pain only intensified, like a fire was step on my stomach only to have gasoline thrown onto it.

Black spots stop into my eye site as my dad rushed over to me grabbing my wrist as I collapsed in the blood stained water.

Slowly emptiness took over my body as I dragged into the pits of unconsciousness.

My mind floated into nothing but pictures of my family…and their voices.

_I don't know why he isn't waking up I used the right medicine_ a smooth but worried voice rang

_He will in time Apollo _my dad's voice rang into my conscious._ I hope…_

_I know_ said Apollo _the problem is when? _He thought

Seconds later a distant voice said well me yelled "PPPEERRCCCYYY!" My thoughts concentrated on the one voice until I realized it was Annabeth.

Memories of us flashed through my mind and then the day she was in the Big House and I told her who I was the prophecy kid.

The prophecy… a half-blood more god then human would have to bath in the Styx River to awaken form his slumber.

"DAMN, men how do you but that together just by Annabeth's voice?" Nico asked awe and wonder colored his voice- wait Nico when did he get in here?

"Shadow travel man and I'll tell Poseidon your plan." He added.

"Wait what did Percy put together and why are you taking randomly?" Poseidon asked his voice told me curiosity and his sanity for Nico was being questioned.

"PERCY" Annabeth yelled again "MOTHER, let me see him" she said a little less loud but just as harshly.

"No Annabeth he is _my enemy's_ son!" Athena said trying to get it through Annabeth's head.

"I DON'T CARE! POSEIDON IS YOUR ENEMY NOT MINE!" She yelled, I could image her face; I slight wrinkle between her eyebrows and her eye looking like one glance and it was your funeral.

There was a large and heavy sigh then the light patter of running on the white marble floor.

There was a light soft silk like tough on my cheek.

I could hear everyone else's breathing stop, they were probably thinking; Athena's favorite daughter showing affection for a Son of Poseidon.

Breaking the silence my dad said "Nico, answer my questions"

Nico sigh "ok, ok, gosh oh and with that mind connection thing I can still hear Percy's thoughts, and he can hear OUR voices and has made a big connection that will wake him up."

"WHAT IS IT?" everyone yelled at once.

"Listen- a half-blood more god then human will be immerged in the river of the dead to awaken from his slumber"

"Ok that's easy the river of the dead is the Styx River in the underworld and we have to out Percy in it." Annabeth's voice sang through my partly hazy head.

There were a few gasps and some choking noises then the room went silent except for everyone's breathing.

My fist clenched slightly and the I screamed in my mind

-DAMN IT NICO JUST DUMP ME IN THE FREAKING RIVER ALREADY, BEFORE WE HAVE A SERISE OF NATURAL DISASTERS- **WITH ****DEATHS!- **

"OW" Nico yelled "You didn't have to yell in my head" my mind exploded and the ground shook with a light force.

Poseidon laughed.

Something was stuck into my mouth and seconds later taken out after it beeped.

"Well good news he has sometime left, bad news is that his temp is 104 and in about 2hours it will be at 108 which will over all fry is brain, SOOOOOOOO… lets go drowned the Prince of The Sea"

A few chuckles sounded and Nico murmured "my Dad is NOT going to be happy now"

His hard cold hands connected to my arm and the air buzzed and shimmered around me, Nico, and a clinging to my arm Annabeth.

There wear a sudden burst of screams and moans of the ghosts of the underworld.

I heard the Styx River churning light an annoying bug in your face.

"Ok, Percy I need you to think of good memories and a person you love"

_Ok Nico I'm ready_ I said in my head.

As I was picked up and through into the river.

My eyes snapped open as I sunk to the bottom; the water was like acid that was melting you from the outside

I closed my eyes tightly and thought of people I loved, Nico, Poseidon, Apollo, my mermaid friends, Tyson, Blackjack and then a swoosh of blonde hair and gray eyes went through my brain.

Annabeth… I focused on her in my mind.

The way her smile lights up a room or she can settle me down when I get mad; well just her was enough to stop the burning slightly as I found new strength.

I focused even more on here soft voice and always determined thinking.

I had a sudden burst of energy and propelling off the bottom of the Styx, sending mud and unknown thing up clouding the water around me.

I shot out of the water, the sudden contact with the warm damp air making my skin feel like a bad sunburn.

My body hit the ground with a mild THUMP and just lay there for a second before Annabeth was almost lying on my body and Nico kneed at my head, poking the fading red skin.

"PERCY!" Annabeth mumbled into my neck.

Nico said "ha! Ha! Ha!" every time he poked my skin making it turn a lighter shade then fade back to red.

"uhhh" I said looking up only to see a shield of blonde curls.

I blew a flow of air up to the hair making it puff up fly through the air, then slowly floating back down, tickling my nose.

I sighed and Annabeth perched up looking me in the eyes.

I was locked to her somehow, it felt natural but I knew she was who I wanted to be with forever; the love of my life.

We started into each other's eyes till Nico finally cleared his throat.

"That was a new record guys; 3minutes and 16 seconds without blinking." Nico laughed out as I touched his arm and shimmered back to Olympus, where the god awaited.

I landed on the ground with a THUD and looked up to see Athena's murderous glare.

I was confused until I realized Annabeth was still on my lap hugging me.

I looked down at Annabeth and whispered in her ear gently "You can let go now Annabeth"

"No" she said simply into my shoulder loud enough for the gods to hear.

A few gasped sounded and the others exchanged glances.

I sighed.

To add to it Annabeth wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

Athena's glare intensified greatly.

I looked over at Zeus and Poseidon.

"Lord Zeus, Father" I said nodded my head in respect because I couldn't bow with Annabeth attached to my waist like a baby.

"As you see I'm awake and tired as all get out." I said

I looked over at Ares; his glasses cast my reflection like a mirror.

I had bags under my eyes and my hair was flat over my face and in my eyes.

"Son" said my dad "go get some sleep and come back here tomorrow"

"At 2pm" said Zeus "Farewell Perseus Jackson"

I shimmered out grabbing Nico's forearm at the last second.

We landed in the middle of the camp pavilion were everyone was eating.

Annabeth was asleep and I was like the walking dead.

The pavilion was silent as I walked out after waving and carrying Annabeth to the Athena cabin.

Were I carried her to a bed layed her down pulling the covers over her body.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

For the first time I realized that I was shirtless and my black basketballs short were dusty.

My eight pack was visible; no wonder what every one of the girls were staring at.

I sighed and walked out jogging to the Poseidon cabin were Nico was asleep lying on top of the covers fully dressed.

I layed down and was out almost right away.

I woke up to a unnatural light in my eyes.

I groaned and rolled over.

The person poked me again and whispered "Percy!"

I shot straight up after recognizing the sweet, soft, urgent voice that could only belong to Annabeth.

"Yes" I whispered after realizing it was mid-night and the light came from a reading light held by Annabeth's pinky.

"Come on" She said grabbing my hand and pulling up and out the door.

"Dang your strong" I whispered to her.

She laughed lightly but kept on pulling me even thought I knew we were going to the beach.

I felt completely at peace on the beach.

I sighed and dragged _her_ to the edge of the water.

I dropped down onto my butt at the very edge of the water so it lapped at my toes.

I gently pulled Annabeth down so she sat on my lap.

She sighed and looked up at me.

There I was finally content.

A/N: I'LL MOST LIKEY PUT UP ONE MORE CHAPTER JUST AS LONG AS THIS ONE. ENJOY


End file.
